


Service With a Smile

by ColtsAndQuills



Series: Drabble Dare [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pays a visit to Benny's diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Benny Lafitte; waffles, spring (the season), holiday

Sundays in spring, right after holidays, were always the busiest days at the small diner. Everywhere was the clang of silverware, lively gossip, and the shouts of orders to and from the grill.

Which is why Benny had no time for this.

“Dean, good as it is for you to stop by, what the hell are you yammering about?”

Dean tapped his fork against his plate, adding to the cacophony. “I ordered pancakes.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And these are waffles.”

“Are you serious?”

“You think I’d joke about breakfast? Most important meal of the day, man.”

Dean’s smile suggested he thought that was that, and Benny wanted to settle things quick himself, so he yanked the waffles off the plate, slapped them on the kitchen counter, flattened ‘em with a few hearty swipes of his rolling pin, then dropped them back to where they started from.

“Bon appétit, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble dare series I run over on tumblr. To play, people send me:  
> \- 3 random words  
> \- The name of 1 character (this can be a canon character, OR, "the Reader"). 
> 
> I then deliver anything as short as a drabble to as long as a ficlet, depending on how inspired I am by the prompt. Feel free to [stop by](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com) and give me a challenge. :)


End file.
